The Adventures of Hakuryuu Ren
by The Grimoire Prince
Summary: Set after Hakuryuu Ren from Magi and The Labyrinth of Magic (Kingdom of Magic) leaves Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana and he begins the long journey back to the Kou Empire. On his adventures he will meet new friends, new enemies and discover his true inner power. Each chapter could have up to 5 parts.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Hakuryuu stared widely at the horizon with a glare that could pierce rock. He was alone. Only the birds and the river gave him company. Images flew through his mind of fire and blood. He saw his mother's face stare at him with satisfied eyes, her face was was slowly backing away into the shadows and smoke. He then saw someone flail through the flames like a fish out of water, whoever it was they were in a great deal of pain. He began to run to the person's aid and was screaming at them "I'm coming! Wait for me!" As he got closer the screams of pain became louder, the figure became clearer. He reached the figure who was now lying on the floor. Lifeless. It was a girl, with singed, blackened hair, she wore metal bracelets and a golden necklace. He grabbed the body that was lying face down on the embers of a fire, turned the body over to see her face. "Ahhhhhhh!" Hakuryuu shrieked with great fear and disbelief, the girl he saw was a girl he knew. A girl he loves. It was Morgiana. Hakuryuu snapped out of this trance and carried on walking towards the far horizon. "I must stop them" he said to himself, "I must stop the **Kou Empire**"


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1, Part 1**

The sun was beginning to rise, the thick canopy of the leaves were starting to let a little light through. There was no wind and therefore the world seemed silent and lonely. Hakuryuu shuffled along the

dusty path dragging both his feet and his spear, he looked up towards the path. Nothing remained. He threw himself at a nearby rock and leaned on it. "The air is so humid here" he said to himself.

"I guess I should just rest for a bit" He sat down and got his rucksack from his side and opened to see what little food remains. There was: one piece of bread, a half empty flask and a few berries he had picked along the way. "I guess bread and water will have to suffice" he said with an ungrateful tone. He took took out the bread and teared off a portion of it, he put it close to his mouth but paused. Rustling was coming from a tree that was only a stone throw away, Hakuryuu put the bread down and he slowly rises from the ground leaving his spear and rucksack on the rock. The rustles become more and more aggressive the closer he approaches the tree "Who's there?!" he shouts. Silence was the only response. "Come out!" he ordered. The rustling stopped and a dark big figure came from behind the tree. The figure towered over Hakuryuu and made a grunting sound, Hakuryuu backed away slowly towards his spear. The figure stepped into the light and there stood a huge gorilla type animal. Hakuryuu froze and was launched into the air by the creature, As Hakuryuu fell, the creature opened its jaws wide directly under Hakuryuu.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1, Part 2

As Hakuryuu slowly descended from the sky, falling into the mouth of the creature he spread his legs and arms out preventing the creature from closing its huge jaw. The jaws slowly started to close in on him "Damn it!" Hakuryuu said to himself. As all hope started to fade, the creature shrieked with pain and spat out Hakuryuu. He landed on the floor and looked up at the creature swaying from side to side, it had been shot with an arrow that was lodged right into the side of its neck. The creature let out a whimper of pain and despair and looked Hakuryuu with desperate eyes. It fell flat on the floor and there stood on top of it was a small girl. She had large blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, blond long hair that had red highlights at the tips of each hair. She was wearing a dusty, sand coloured dress that went just above her knees, over that dress she wore a dark blue coat with silver lines around the wrist. This coat was also the same length as her dress.

"You're welcome then" she said with a sarcastic tone. "Oh! um thanks but I can take care of myself" said Hakuryuu blushing with embarrassment. The girl sighed and sharply turned to face behind her, she had a golden bow on her back accompanied with gold arrows that glimmered in the early morning light. "Who are you exactly?" said Hakuryuu, the girl replied with a smile "I'm Afya, you?" Hakuryuu hesitated to say his name. "Fine! don't tell me" Shouted Afya as she stomped along the path in a fast pace to get away from Hakuryuu. He watched her walk along the path fora few seconds and shouted out "Hakuryuu! My name is Hakuryuu!" She stopped and turned around. She looked at him with her huge eyes and smiled "Nice to meet you Hakuryuu!"


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter 1, Part 3**

"Wait up!" Shouted Hakuryuu to Afya who was a mile away, "Where are you heading to?!" He said with heavy panting trying to catch up to her. "I'm heading to a temple over in the east" She said. "Why? What use does an old ruin possess?" He questioned, she stopped and stared down at the floor. "Um, hello?" He said while waving his hand in front of her face. She grabbed his arm, "Please can you stop that! its very annoying" she ordered with a grin on her face. She continued to carry on walking along the path heading east. "She didn't even answer my question, whats up with this girl?" he said to himself. He carried on walking too by Afya's side, she was still looking down at the floor with a smile but her eyes screamed insanity.

As they both reached the top of the hill, Afya jumped up and down with excitement. "There it is! The temple!" she howled. She stopped jumping and her mood died down "Hakuryuu, um w-will y-you" she said with a nervous, stuttering tone. "What?" Hakuryuu replied. "Will you come with me? Into the temple? You see I don't really like going to dark places alone" She looked towards the entrance of the temple. The entrance was made of cracked and mossy stone and was covered in many layers of vines and other plants, through the gaps between the growth there was no light, only darkness. "I really need to get going and cannot stop" Hakuryuu said while avoiding eye contact. "Please this won't take long! I just need to reach the center of the temple and gather some special rocks" She pleaded. Hakuryuu looked at her with a puzzled face. "These are rocks apparently can let you foresee your future, I've made the long pilgramage to this sacred place and wish to see what my future beholds" She looked at him with her large eyes, he was trying to look away from her but then said "Fine! I will come with you! Only if I get to try one of these 'special' rocks" He demanded. She nodded her head with excitement and started walking into the darkness, Hakuryuu followed behind her. They had both entered into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Chapter 1, Part 4**

They slowly progressed through the entrance,pushing the vines aside. The sound of dripping water echoed through the temple. There was not much to see in this temple as it was dark but some cracks through the ancient bricks let in some light. From what they could see, the temple was in ruins and noting of much value remained. This temple was abandoned for reasons unknown, old ceramic pots and urns were scattered around, old carvings on the walls and remains of tattered rags that could've been once clothes.

Hakuryuu and Afya both entered a large space, they knew this because the sounds of their footsteps echoed even more. Beams of light came down from the ceiling and revealed an old shrine. This shrine had a statue of a medium sized woman that stood in the center. The face of the statue was cracked and therefore made the woman unrecognizable, she was in a pose of power and might as she stood tall and proud above a pile of stone corpses. "What is this place?" Hakuryuu said to himself.

He looked at Afya who was kneeling in front of this statue and scuffling at the floor, she looked like as though she was trying to find something. "We must be at the center! The rocks will be here!" Hakuryuu exclaimed, Afya shrieked with great excitement and frantically grabbed a shining dark purple rock. She held it close to her chest and started to giggle. "What is it? Did you find the rock?" Hakuryuu questioned her."Yes! Here take it! Hold onto it for a second" She said while shoving the rock into his hands. He looked at it trying to make out any signs of his future but the rock started to turn black, it was making sounds of whispering.

He looked at Afya who was staring at him and the rock, she had those eyes again. Those eyes that screamed insanity, she also had the huge, chuckling grin across her small face. "What is this?!" Hakuryuu shouted. Afya placed her hand above the rock "Fool! there's no rock that can foresee the future! What you hold there is a rock that can extract Magoi from whoever touches it!" She then grabbed the rock and clenched her fist holding the rock up high. "The rock can also then transfer the Magoi to whoever else touches the rock!" She screams. Hakuryuu looks at her with an expression of both confusion and betrayal. Afya then laughs "I've been waiting for someone to wander down the path that possessed Magoi from a Magical Weapon! Now I may break this jinx and resume as my normal form!" Her eyes open even wider and stares at Hakuryuu with fire in her eyes. "What are you?!"Hakuryuu challenged. "I'm Afya! The Witch of Darkness!"


	6. Chapter 1 Part 5 (End of Chapter 1)

**Chapter 1, Part 5**

Hakuryuu grabbed his spear and dashed forwards pointing it right towards Afya. She pulled up her hand and a ray of purple light exploded from her palm and went directly into Hakuryuu's torso. The explosion sent him flying across the large room and plunged him against the wall. He fell to the floor, out of breath but still determined to fight. "You witch! Die!" Hakuryuu screamed while rushing again to her. Afya pulled up her hand once more and prepared for another attack, Hakuryuu's spear began to glow and the power of Zagan was unleashed. The spear became twice its size and much sharper. He stabbed the spear directly into Afya's palm causing her magic to backfire, the explosion threw both Hakuryuu and Afya across the room.

All went quiet. Hakuryuu opened his eyes and stood up from the cold, damp floor. He saw Afya's lifeless body leaning against the wall. He slowly progressed towards her. There was blood dripping from her head and it ran down all over her face, the blood was dripping from her chin and onto the floor creating echoes of the droplets. He stood over her body and pulled out his. He aimed for her heart. "3, 2, 1..." He whispered to himself. He threw the spear at her but she started to scream before the spear even touched her.

"You bastard!" She shrieked and she grabbed the spear with great accuracy. Hakuryuu watched in astonishment as he saw Afya slowly stumble to her feet, she was barely able to catch her breath as she seemed exhausted after one hit. "My strength hasn't fully returned to me yet. I must rest and get use to my old body" she said staring at the floor in shame. "But I must thank you for returning me to my normal form. I assure you that this isn't over! I never lose a battle! Especially against a wretched mortal" Afya said spitting blood on the floor and wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve. She threw Hakuryuu's spear to the floor and disappeared in dark smoke. Hakuryuu limped to his spear and picked it up from the floor, he looked around the room to see if there were any signs of Afya remaining. He sighed and started to make his way out of the temple.

He came to entrance as he could see glimmers of light shining through the vines. The sun was setting behind the mountains in the distant and created a warm, glowing, red sky. He made sure he had all of his belongings and progressed along the dusty path. "What just happened? What did she mean by 'this isn't over'? Does she intend to fight me until I lose?" All these questions were racing through his head leaving him baffled and confused. He tried to forget about Afya as there were more important matters at hand, he stared at the path behind him hoping to see something or someone that was familiar but he saw nothing. "I still must carry on. I must stop the Kou Empire!" He was determined to fight the Kou Empire more than ever. He realized that nothing could ever get in his way.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
